The Group Project
by HereAllysa
Summary: Marinette couldn't be happier, A group Project with Adrien! Except there are two people who want to make sure it's not her opportunity And add a few suspicious "coincidences" And Adrien and Marinette getting to know each other, and you have a wonderful Reveal!
1. Chapter 1

"Girl did you see the new update I got on my phone? Now the camera quality is like 10 times better." Alya told Marinette as Ms. Bustier walked into the class.

"Quiet down Class." She said grabbing some papers before walking to the front of her desk, "Now we will be beginning a new project. You will be working in two groups of four and two groups of three, and before you start talking, I'm picking them."

"I feel bad for whoever gets stuck with Chloe." Marinette whispered to Alya.

"Yea but this also means that you could be with Adrien." Alya said winking.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Miss Cesaire. If you're done with your conversation, I'd like to state the groups now please." Ms. Bustier said staring at them.

"Yes Madame. Sorry Madame." Marinette and Alya said at the same time.

"Good now the first group will be Mylene, Ivan, Rose and Juleka."

The four of them walked up to grab the assignment.

"Up next is Nino, Alya and Nathaniel." She said after the first group sat back down.

They got up, got their assignment and sat back down.

"Yes. No Chloe, no drama, perfect A." Alya said giddily as she sat back down.

"Lucky you but I still have a chance of being in her group." Marinette said sighing.

"Yea, but you still also have a chance to be with Adrien." Alya said waggling her eyebrows. Marinette giggled.

"The third group will be Alix, Kim, and Max." Ms. Bustier said.

"This should be interesting." Max said grabbing his paper with his teammates before returning to his seat. Marinette Visibly paled.

"No. God no. Please don't say it." Marinette whispered.

"And the Final group is Chloe, Sabrina, Marinette, and Adrien." Ms. Bustier said.

The whole class went dead silent as Marinette slammed her head on the table.

"Is there a problem Marinette?" Ms. Bustier asked concerned.

Marinette opened her mouth to reply but Chloe immediately stood.

"I'll tell you what the problem is. I don't want to be in a group with someone like Maritrash! Put her with Alix or Nino." Chloe said glaring at Marinette. Marinette slammed her chair back as she stood. She opened her mouth but someone else beat her to it.

"Chloe Marinette's name is _not_ Maritrash so don't call her that. Second if you don't want Marinette in the group then how about you switch because I have no problem with her." Adrien said calmly while staring at Chloe. She only huffed and flipped her hair before sitting back down.

Adrien turned around to Marinette only to find her staring at him. He gave her a confused look before waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked before dropping into her seat. She quietly mumbled a thank you before putting her head in her arms. Alya shook her head as she tried to hide her laughter and put her arm over Marinette's shoulder. Adrien stared confused before turning to Nino.

"Did I do something wrong?" Adrien asked glancing back at the girls. Nino looked back at Alya who only giggled. He turned back to Adrien.

"No, I'm sure she's just tired." Nino said internally rolling his eyes at his friends Obliviousness. Adrien shrugged before turning to face the teacher who was fixing the four of them with a glare.

"One more interruption from this little, group, and you will all have detention understood?" Ms. Bustier said through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am." The group said quickly.

Ms. Bustier rolled her eyes and mumbled something about kids these days. She went on to describe the project. From what Marinette could tell the overall goal of the project is to get to know everyone in your group better. Ms. Bustier allowed the students to talk about the project for the last 20 minutes while she filled out paperwork. Everyone began moving around. Alya and Nino moved to be closer to Nathaniel. Leaving The seat next to both her and Adrien, empty. Adrien turned around and smiled at her.

"I'm really looking forward to being in your group." He said nicely, and he meant it. Lately he had been visiting Marinette at night as Cat Noir. He only started doing it because she could never talk to him, but around Cat, she was her normal self. He thought it might have something to do with the incident that happened his first day of school. Like maybe she just didn't fully trust him yet. But, what he didn't think would happen while visiting her, is that he would also start falling for her. Sure, he loved his lady, but it seemed both blue belle eyed girls had captured his heart.

"I am looking really forward working you too with! I mean looking forward to you. I mean. Uhhhhhh" Marinette said turning red and slamming her head down. Adrien chuckled at her quirkiness. She lifted her head up a little.

"You know your eyes are really pretty." Adrien said without realizing. They both blushed and Marinette opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you Adrikins, but I already know how cute they are." Chloe said sitting next to him and grabbing his arm.

"Chloe, I believe he was talking to me." Marinette said crossing her arms as Sabrina sat next to her.

"Ha!," Chloe snorted making the whole room go silent as everyone listened, "Why would **MY** Adrikins compliment you, _Maritrash_." Chloe said crossing her arms. Adrien opened his mouth to defend her once again, But Marinette beat him too it this time.

"Look Chloe, I know you probably don't understand basic English because you always have Sabrina do all your work, but my name in Marinette not Maritrash. So, either call me by my name or don't say anything at all." Marinette said calmly before sitting back.

To say Chloe looked angry was a **_MAJOR_** understatement. Her whole face was red and twisted with rage. She opened her mouth to tell Marinette off but was cut off by a huge explosion coming from outside. Now if this had happened a year ago then, yeah, they would be freaking out and everything. But, Akumas were so common that everyone knew the drill, literally. The school had an akuma policy where everyone was to go home immediately during an akuma attack. Everyone stood up and ran outside to see what was happening. Marinette took this chance to sneak into the empty classroom. What she didn't expect to happen was to bump into Adrien as she ran in.


	2. Chapter 2: Attitude

Adrien and Marinette both hit the floor as she ran into him. They both groaned in pain as they got up. Marinette blinked owlishly as her vision refocused. When she realized who she bumped into she paled and turned the color of Nathaniel's hair all within 0.5 seconds.

"Marinette are you okay?" Adrien asked placing his hand one her arm.

Marinette was sure she could hear her brain short-circuiting. She stared at his arm and then back at him before taking a step back.

"Uh yea. I fall the time all. I mean, all the time." Marinette said Mentally face palming. Adrien looked her up and down once before nodding.

"So, what are you doing here? It's dangerous with the akuma around." Adrien said concerned.

Marinette took a step back removing Adrien's hand from her arm without realizing it. Marinette looked Adrien in the eye to lecture him until she saw what looked like…hurt? No, Adrien couldn't be hurt that she…. But what if? No. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I left my bag and it has something very important in it." Marinette said easily, which made her feel horrible. Ever since becoming Ladybug, it became so easy for her to lie so convincingly, to most people anyway. Alya seemed to always see through her lies and she would have to escape by running off with an excuse.

 _I wonder if she knows…. No, otherwise she would've confronted me._ Marinette was so far into thought that she didn't realize Adrien was calling her name.

"Marinette, I really think that" Adrien began before a loud explosion came from outside, shaking the ground a little. Marinette quickly grabbed Adrien's arm and yanked him out the building.

"It's not safe for either one of us to be out here. We need to leave, Now!" Marinette said pushing Adrien in the direction of his home while running the other way. Adrien Immediately ran her direction.

"Marinette the Akuma is this way." Adrien said following. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Yea I know, but knowing Alya she's this way too and based on the explosions I'm **_feeling_** , It's not safe." Marinette said. She continued to run and Adrien ran with her. She rolled her eyes more.

"I wonder where Ladybug is." Adrien stated while running. Marinette was caught so far off guard that she tripped and fell. Adrien immediately stopped to help her up once again.

 _If I don't transform soon Cat Noir will get suspicious_. Marinette thought looking around while He helped her up.

"Look Adrien, I really appreciate the help, but I can handle myself." Marinette said as politely as she could, not having the time to freak out about forming a complete sentence in front of him. Adrien stared at her for a moment.

"No offense Marinette, but I don't think that's a good idea." Adrien said carefully. Marinette immediately folded her arms and got a look in her eye. _Crap._ Adrien thought. That was the exact thing his lady did before scolding him. He was expecting to hear, 'I can handle myself', but he didn't expect what Marinette said next.

"Too bad I didn't ask what you thought then." Marinette said coldly. The tone of her voice made Adrien's eyes widen.

"What?" Adrien asked not sure if he heard her.

"I said I didn't ask what you thought, nor do I care. I can handle myself without your help." Marinette said before spinning on her heel and running down an alley. She peeped around the corner to see Adrien shake his head before running in the opposite direction. She pulled her head back in before opening her purse Tiki zoomed out.

"No time to talk Tiki this akuma seems dangerous." Marinette said quickly and as it seemed to emphasize her point, the ground shook again, and a car flew past the alley entrance before crashing down. Tiki nodded quickly and Marinette brushed back her hair.

"Tiki, Spots on!" Marinette called and felt as the Magic began to swarm around her and transform her into her alter ego.

When the transformation was complete Ladybug quickly threw her yo-yo up and swung herself onto the roof of the building before flipping off into the direction of the explosions.


	3. Chapter 3: Blocking out and Passing out

Ladybug sat on the Roof of the building with Cat Noir overlooking the scene of recent akuma attack. The victim had been a woman who called herself Bomb Squad, she had apparently been upset because the city had voted to blow up her childhood home to make room for another building. She had been fierce and highly dangerous, but all through the fight Ladybug had noticed that her partner seemed…down. He hadn't flirted much, made puns, or anything else that made Cat Noir, well, Cat Noir. He had seemed lost in thought, preoccupied. Dare she say, Cat Noir seemed…upset. She turned her head to look at him. He had one leg dangling off the side of the roof and the other propped up with his arm over it. She could see his ears twitch every which way as he stared of in space.

"Cat?" Lady said his name softly, but he remained unmoved having not heard her.

"Cat?" She tried again a little louder. He still hadn't heard her, and she sighed before rolling her eyes. She scooted closer and poked him in the nose. He went cross eyed looking at the spot before turning his head to face her. She merely giggled. He smiled too and shook his head a little.

"A penny for your thoughts kitty?" Ladybug asked still smiling. Cat Noir smiled wider before frowning a little.

"I wouldn't want to worry you with my problems my lady." Cat said softly.

"Oh, please you know you want to. Besides," Ladybug place her hand on his bent knee, "You're my friend, it's my job to worry." Ladybug said smiling genuinely. Cat turned straight, seeming to think for a minute. He looked back at her.  
"Well, there's this girl." He stated. Ladybug leaned back surprised. Then smirked and leaned closer than before.  
"A girl? Should I be worried that I have competition?" She asked playfully. Cat's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. They just stared at each other for a moment, before Ladybug started laughing so hard she fell backwards onto the roof of the building gripping her sides. Chat stared at her a moment more before shaking his head smiling.

"It's not that funny." He stated looking over his shoulder as she continued to laugh, still blushing.

"It's. Hilarious." She said between gasps for breaths as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cat shook his head as he turned to face her. She finally stopped laughing and walked back over to him. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat crisscrossed across from him. He leaned back on his hands, careful not to fall off the building.

"Are you done now?" He asked grinning. Ladybug giggled before nodding her head.

"Now about this girl, who is she?" Ladybug asked genuinely. She truly was interested in who this person was. Ever since Cat had begun to her as her civilian self, she had seen a new side of him. She learned his hopes and dreams, his problems, his favorite color, and other multiple random facts. Before she even realized what was happening, he had snuck his way into her heart, almost overtaking Adrien. Almost. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't the tiniest amount jealous of whoever this girl is.

"Sorry m'lady, but it's getting late and I have school tomorrow." Cat said standing and pulling his baton out. Ladybug nodded before standing herself and grabbing her yoyo.

"Cat, we went over this. I'm the same age as you." Ladybug said shaking her head. Cat chuckled before smiling.

"I know m'lady, but You may go to a different school than me and have a different schedule." He said looking at her. Ladybug shook her head.

"You realize that makes no sense, right? All the same grade levels have the same schedule." Ladybug stated taking a step back. Cat smirked.

"You got me there. See you tomorrow for patrol?" He asked leaning on is baton.

"Sorry, but no. I have a school project with this girl and the last time we were in a group I was helping out with you so much, she thought I was using her." Ladybug stated remembering the Evillustrator. Cat nodded his head vaguely remembering Marinette having a similar problem. As he thought about her he felt bad again.

 _God, this girl is really in my head_. Adrien thought as he vaguely heard Ladybug saying something. When he finally looked up Ladybug was already swinging away.

"Huh. Guess she was saying good-bye." Cat said before vaulting off the building in the direction of his home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day during final bell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, I know last class was cut short by the akuma but there shall not be an extension. The project is still due in exactly two weeks from tomorrow. I will not have you tomorrow so work on it over the weekend, but you may also have these last 20 minutes. Once again" Ms. Bustier said walking behind her desk and sitting. Alya gave Marinette a thumbs-up before walking to the back with Nino. Marinette got up as quick as she could to sit next to Adrien and slid into the seat. Adrien merely glanced up at her before closing his book.

"Hey uh. Adrien." Marinette said trying not to blush or stammer. Adrien just turned around and grabbed his paper for the project out of his bag. Marinette felt her heart break, but she knew she deserved it.

"Adrien?" Marinette said softly to get his attention. He continued to ignore her.

"Adrien please at least acknowledge my existence for 5 minutes." She pleaded softly looking at the table. Adrien stopped rummaging through his bag and sighed before turning around to face her.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her. Marinette looked up into his eyes and saw both hurt and coldness. She felt awful for snapping at him, but she hadn't really had a choice then. She had needed to transform before Cat got suspicious.

"Adrien I'm really sorry about being so cold to you yesterday. I worried was. I mean worried Alya was. I mean. Oh, I give up." Marinette cried out exasperated as she slammed her head down on the table, startling Adrien. Chloe walked over with Sabrina in tow.

"Maritrash that is"

"Let me stop you there. For the third and final time her name is Marinette Chloe, so stop with that god-awful name." Adrien told her sternly.  
"Why should I? Adrien, you saw how mean she was to me yesterday, calling me stupid and accusing me of making Sabrina do my work." Chloe said feigning hurt. Marinette picked her head up.

"Listen Chloe, I'm not in the mood for your bull today so how about this? You shut up and leave me the hell alone, and we all do the project okay?" Marinette said her voice dripping with venom despite the fake smile on her face.

Adrien sat shocked. He knew she could deal with Chloe, but she usually kept it civil, without cursing at her. Chloe stomped over to Marinette's face.

"Listen, Maritrash. I don't know who you think you are but let me tell you, **_I_** am the mayor's daughter and you have no right to talk to me like that. Better yet don't talk to me at all." Chloe said leaning into Marinette's face.

"Chloe that's enough." Adrien said through gritted teeth. Chloe snapped her head up as the bell rang. Marinette stood up and slid past Chloe.

"Okay so we once again got nowhere. So, I think that we should go to each other's houses. Let's see there are 2 weeks so 14 days so that's about"

"Oh, shut up already Maritrash." Chloe stated rolling her eyes and sitting on the desk.

"Chloe if you call her that again then I will request you get put in a different group." Adrien stated before signaling Marinette to continue as Chloe huffed.

"As I was saying," Marinette drew out glaring at Chloe, "I think we should spend at least 3 days at everyone's house just getting down basic information then on the last 2 days we can stay at my house to actually write our reports." Marinette said smiling. The group walked out upon noticing everyone was gone and stood in front of the school.

"Good so you and Sabrina get down all the necessary information and write the reports and Me and Adrien will just present." Chloe said latching onto Adrien's arm.

"Wait a minute Chloe, is that how you an Sabrina work?" Adrien asked shocked as he pried her off him.

"Of course, Adrien. People like you and I don't have time to do labor." Chloe spat the last word as if it were poison.

"Yea well, you're gonna work on this project or I will make sure to report to Ms. Bustier." Adrien said sternly.

"Fine. Whatever." Chloe said.

"Let's start with Marinette's house." Adrien said.

"Yea okay." Marinette stated. They began walking and Marinette quietly hummed to herself ecstatic that Adrien was coming to her house. She stopped dead in her tracks and paled.

"Marinette, You okay?" Adrien asked.

Adrien was coming to her house.

"Hurry up Maritrash." Chloe spat at the girl earning a glare form Adrien that caused the blonde to shrink a little.

Adrien would be in her room.

"Marinette are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" Sabrina asked worriedly earning a glare from Chloe.

There were pictures of Adrien in her room.

"Marinette, you're scaring me a little bit." Adrien stated placing his hand on her shoulder.

Adrien would be in her house, in her room, where his picture was **_everywhere_**. Marinette finally came back to the world to find herself sitting in front of her house.

"How did we?" Marinette began.

"You zoned out then passed out, so Adrien carried you home. We were just about to bring you inside." Sabrina stated.

"Oh, uh thanks. I'm sorry for the inconvenience then. I, uh, think we should wait till tomorrow to begin. I don't feel well." Marinette stated feigning a cough. The group nodded and walked away. Marinette watched for moment before zooming through the bakery, up the stairs, and to her room to rip down all her posters.

 **A/N: Okay first off thank you so much for reading this fanfic and all the positive feedback. Speaking of which, I was going to take this story in a different direction but then I saw a comment from a guest about how Marinette should try to get him to apologize. Which, I think is a great Idea so thank you Guest whoever you are for this idea. Also, I just want to mention that my hope is to try to post at least twice a week, but with what it seems like, I feel like I should post more. So here are some options, I can either try to post short chapters (like really, short) and get in probably like 5 of those a week depending on school. Or I can post long chapters like, as I previously stated two or three times a week so comment what you'd guys prefer.**


	4. Communication Or lack thereof

"Marinette calm down!" Tiki called exasperated zipping to Marinette's face.  
"What do you mean calm down Tiki?! Cat Noir is currently sitting on my **_balcony_** meanwhile, there are pictures of Adrien everywhere." Marinette groaned dropping to her knees on the floor and holding her head.

"Marinette! Would you calm down? Besides I thought you "liking Cat" was from, according to you, running into walls so often." Tiki said crossing her arms. Marinette cringed at the truth in Tiki's words, she had been quite hysterical upon realizing she truly liked Cat.

"Well yea but"

"No buts. Cat's been here before what's any different." Tiki asked staring at Marinette.

"The difference is that I always have time to prepare!" Marinette said louder than she meant to. Her hands immediately flew over her mouth. She waited for an indication that Cat had heard her and upon not seeing one she flicked her eyes to Tiki.

"He hasn't knocked in a while." Marinette said suspiciously as her eyes slowly trailed back up to the trap door of her balcony. She glanced back at Tiki and watched her kwami shrug.

"Maybe he went home?" The little creature offered. Marinette looked back up.

"I'm gonna go see. You should hide just in case." Marinette said as she climbed the ladder to her bed. She checked to make sure Tiki was out of sight before slowly opening the door and climbing out. She faced the edge of the balcony and didn't see him. She walked over and leaned upon it to look out at the bustling night street below.

"Great view huh?"

"Yea one of the best." Marinette sighed calmly. Marinette screamed as she paled and spun around to see big green eyes staring back.

"Did I scare you princess?" Cat asked smirking. Marinette Marched over to him and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch." He winced not realizing how hard she could hit.  
"You nearly scared me half to death you, you, you alley cat!" Marinette yelled at him. Cat put his arm over his chest in feign hurt at the insult but winced from the pain in his shoulder. Marinette immediately calmed down upon seeing do.

"Are you okay? Gosh, I hit you too hard huh? Ugh leave it to me to injure one of Paris' heroes." Marinette said beginning to ramble.

"No. It's fine princess. It'll be fine, I'll be fine." Cat quickly said knowing when Marinette rambled there was no end. Marinette nodded her head absentmindedly at him. She walked over to her chaise and sat down biting her nail. She tucked her feet under her and wrapped her right arm around herself while continuing to bite her left thumb nail. Cat blinked as he felt the atmosphere change as Marinette seemed to shrink in on herself. Cat walked over and carefully sat next to Marinette as if she was a baby deer and would run away at sudden movements. He tried not to be hurt as he saw her subtly shrug away from him a little.

"Marinette are you okay?" Cat asked quietly looking down at his feet as he half turned so his body faced hers. Marinette looked up at him and he saw in her eyes what looked like confliction. She seemed to think before turning her head slowly to stare blankly in front of her.

"Nothing just stressed." Marinette shook her head slowly at her own lie. She rubbed her face with her hands before crossing her arms and tilting her head to look at the stars. Cat sat and stared at her for a moment before looking up himself. They sat like that for a good 15 minutes before Cat heard sniffle. His eyes immediately snapped over to Marinette who had tears slowly running down her face.

"Are you okay Marinette?" He asked concerned. Marinette quickly wiped her face upon seeing him staring at her.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep." She lied standing up. Cat stood up with her and stood in front of her balcony door, so she couldn't get through. She rolled her eyes.

"Move Cat." She huffed trying to step by.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You ignored me when I knocked for 15 minutes and I know you were there I could hear you and now, you're acting closed off and crying." Cat said genuinely concerned and a little hurt at being ignored. Marinette looked up at him before stepping back.

"You need to go." Marinette said quietly looking away.

"What?" Cat asked confused.  
"I said you need to go. You have patrol with Ladybug in 15 minutes." Marinette said thanking her lucky stars it just so happened to be a patrol night. Cat looked at her as she began to shrink in on herself again.

"She can wait." He simply stated waiting for an explanation. Marinette shot her head up with a glare.

"Look Cat you're my friend and all but a gentleman doesn't just let a girl wait. Especially the one he's supposedly in love with." Marinette muttered the last part. Cat opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Marinette's mother calling her.

"Coming maman!" Marinette called back. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Cat. He reluctantly walked over to the balcony's ledge.

"This isn't over." He said looking over his shoulder as Marinette climbed through the trap door.

"Yes, it is." She replied closing it. Cat shook his head and jumped off the balcony with his baton in the direction of the Eiffel tower.


	5. Chapter 6

"Marinette!" Sabine called up the stairs. She only heard a groan in response. She rolled her eyes and walked up the ladder. When she opened the trap door she saw her daughter in bed snoring. She smiled fondly before climbing all the way up. Sabine stopped in her tracks when she heard a quiet thud. She turned around and saw a small red doll on the ground. Sabine walked over and picked up the small spotted creature.

"Marinette sweetie you need to wake up." Sabine called sweetly.

"Maman, its Saturday. I should get to sleep in." Marinette groaned and rolled over to face the wall.

"Alright dear, but Adrien and your groupmates are downstairs."

"WHAT!?" Marinette exclaimed falling out of bed. Her mother rushed to her side as Marinette got off the ground dazed.

"Marinette slowdown. They just got here, they're not going to disappear if you take the time to get ready." Sabine said helping her up by the elbow. Marinette sighed.

"Okay. Can you go tell them I'll be down in a few minutes?" Marinette asked. Her mother nodded and went to walk out but then stopped and turned around.

"Whoops, almost forgot. This fell off of, well, I don't really know where but it fell when I came in." Sabine said holding out Tiki. Marinette visibly paled and choked. Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"Marinette I'm not going to destroy your new project by holding it. Now get ready." Sabine said placing Tikki on the girl's desk before leaving the room. Marinette sighed in relief before making her way over to her closet to get ready. Tikki zipped over as Marinette held up her usual outfit.

"You know Tikki, I think I want to change It up a bit." Marinette said over her shoulder while grabbing a different outfit. Marinette went into the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes.

~~~~Downstairs~~~~

" Marinette will be down in just a moment until then you can snack on these. I'll be in the bakery so shout if you need anything." Sabine said placing a fresh plate of croissants in front of the teens before leaving

"As is I would ever eat that peasant food." Chloe scoffed, holding her nose up in disgust from her position behind the couch.

"Actually they're quite delicious and from the best bakery in all of Paris. Therefore, they don't get much better than this." Adrien said starting in his second one.

Sabrina looked unsurely between the croissants and Chloe. Should she eat one? Surely Chloe wouldn't mind, but what if she did? Sabrina sat unsure twiddling with her thumbs. Adrien saw her and offered her one. She gaped and glanced at Chloe checking her manicure, maybe just this once. Sabrina reached over and took the croissant with a grateful smile before eating it. It was the best croissant she'd had in her lifetime but that thought would never be said in this lifetime.

"Ugh," Chloe called earning the duo's attention, "What's taking this girl so long?" She groaned utterly bored.

"Actually, you guys can come up now!" Marinette called from the top of the stairs before turning back around and going back in her room. Sabrina and Adrien walked ahead while Chloe was…being Chloe. When they got to the top, Adrien climbed up before helping Sabrina and Chloe up.

"Marinette I love your outfit." He heard Sabrina say.

Adrien turned around and was stunned, floored, amazed, and felt like he had died all at once. He stared with his mouth open, something his father would have surely scolded him floor, but that didn't matter. Nothing else mattered because Marinette was wearing an outfit inspired by _freaking_ **Cat Noir**. Marinette stood wearing an off the shoulder, elbow length sleeved, black top. The top had a palm sized green paw print above her left breast and tiny paw prints along the hem. She was also wearing a flowing knee length skirt in the same color with small black paw prints along the waist. To top it all off she had on black ballerina shoes, a few silver bangles on her wrist, some cat-eye eyeliner, black lipstick, and her hair was down with a black cat ears head band resting on top.

 _Dear lord is that a bell choker? That's it, I'm in heaven._ Adrien thought to himself while still staring. Marinette met his gaze with a heavy blush when he didn't look away. She quickly found it unbearable and ducked her head down.

Chloe watched the exchange with a hard glare.

"Marinette you're practically drooling. Dog Girl!" Chloe cackled at the girl.

Marinette put her head down in shame while Adrien snapped his attention to Chloe.

"CHLOE!" Adrien scolded his childhood friend. He was about to yell at her when Marinette placed hand on his arm.

"Let's just get started." She simply said before grabbing her notebook and sitting on the floor. The other three soon followed pulling out notebooks.

"So, since we're in your house, why don't you start Marinette?" Adrien proposed much to Chloe's annoyance.

"Why would anyone want to hear about her boring, miserable life? She's a talentless, ugly, freak of a daughter to two talentless, ugly, freaks of human beings who cant bake real food." Chloe said flipping her ponytail.

The silence that followed the statement was eerie. Sabrina looked between her three teammates. Marinette had her head down in what she could only assume was sadness, Adrien looked between disgusted and livid, and Chloe just looked incredibly proud of herself. Sabrina felt as though a storm was brewing within the small loft room. A storm that would definitely end with someone in a body bag and someone in jail. Maybe she should talk to the teacher about switching groups, because this was toxic. But she was broken out of her thoughts as the deadly silence was broken by a low, dark, quiet, **venomous** chuckle. The three slowly turned their head to the bluenette and Sabrina braced herself.

"Get. Out." Marinette said darkly. It was so quiet almost no one heard her.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

Marinette looked up from the floor and the room dropped 50 degrees. Her normal bluebell eyes looked as though they were filled with the fire of Hades. You could hear her breathing become labored and uneven with anger. If looks could kill, humans would be extinct. She glared at Chloe so hard Sabrina and Adrien backed up a little. Chloe actually looked guilty….Or maybe that was just fear?

"Get out of my house you egotistical, disrespectful, stuck up, **brat**." Marinette growled spitting the last word out as if it were poison.

Adrien looked between the two girls, feeling as though he would soon have to break up a fight. Even though he knew it was wrong though, he was quite proud of his princess for sticking up for herself.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't the truth. What? Can't handle when someone calls out your family's pathetic excuse for a bakery?" Chloe said putting up a fake mask of bravery and pride.

Sabrina and Adrien snapped their eyes to Chloe as if he had grown a second head. Was she out of her mind? Marinette already looked on the verge of committing second degree murder, why was she still talking?! They were pulled out of their thoughts when Marinette suddenly screamed.

It was the type of scream that made your blood turn to ice in your veins and make you feel as though you're slowly freezing to death. The type of scream that made your bones vibrate in your body and make you feel uncomfortable in your own skin. The type scream that made your ears ring as they bleed and makes you feel dizzy before you lose consciousness. **That** scream.

Marinette screamed and lunged for Chloe, but Adrien jumped up just as fast and grabbed the girl before she made it to her target. The force from it spun them around once to where Adrien was holding her back from behind her back by her arms.

"YOU STUCK UP, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND DISRESPECT MY PARENTS?! HOW COULD YOUR FATHER HAVE RAISED SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT?! OH WAIT, HE DOESN'T! HE JUST LET'S YOU HAE WHATEVER YOU WANT SO YOU SHUT UP! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T DANGLE YOUR ASS OFF OF THE EIFFEL TOWER WITH MY YO-YO! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND DO SO!" Marinette shouted thrashing against Adrien's hold. Chloe quickly ran from the room scared for her life. Sabrina glanced at Marinette before quickly following.

Marinette stood in Adrien's grasp panting angrily after her rant. Her breathing was labored and her cheeks were tinged pink from the exertion.

"Marinette you should calm down, you don't want to be akumatized." Adrien said softly. Marinette leaned back into his grasp without thinking. It was second nature she did it with Cat, Alya, Heck! She even did it with Nino when they were younger. For a moment she forgot it was one of the boys she was hopelessly in love with.

" I know but, oooo! That girl just gets this little red bug all fired up." Marinette said mildly annoyed. She heard, or rather felt, Adrien chuckle behind her. She turned her glare on him.

"I don't see what's so funny Agreste. Care to enlighten me?" Mariette said sounding a lot like her best friend. I guess Alya's rubbing off on her…. Crap! I shouldn't break the fourth wall, sorry.

Weird. It sounded like there was some sort of narration. Marinette thought.

"Sorry. You just sounded a lot….like….Ladybug," Adrien said trailing of seriously into thought, "Wait. Did you say you were gonna hang Chloe by your YO-YO?!"

Marinette felt the color drain from her face as Adrien looked at her quizzically.

 _Lord kill me now._ Marinette thought as tried to think of a way to get out of this one


	6. Chapter 7 (all errors fixed)

"Well?" Adrien asked waiting for an explanation.

Marinette looked at him innocently.

"Well? What?" She asked not looking at him.

"You said you'd hang Chloe from the Eiffel tower by your YOYO." Adrien said crossing his arms over his chest.

Marinette continued to avoid eye contact with him as she racked her brain for anything to say as a response, She couldn't reveal herself to him, but this was ADRIEN. She couldn't just lie toe him either.

"Look Marinette." Adrien said catching her attention again. MArinette snapped her eyes to him before looking away to answer. "The only reason you would say something like that is if you were-

"It's just something a friend of mine says alot. I guess we've been hanging out so much it rubbed off on me." The bluenette said quickly, internally cringing at the excuse she knew she'd regret later.

As Marinette was internally chastising herself, she missed the way Adrien's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Wait. Slow down. Are you saying you're friends _friends_ with Ladybug?" Adrien asked incredulous. The possibility wasn't impossible. He could definitely see his superhero partner being friends with his classmate.

 _Come to think of it, they share a lot of the same adorable traits. Wait, What?_ Adrien thought confusing himself. He almost missed Marinette's response. ALMOST.

"I'd definitely say I'm closer to Chat but" Marinette quickly threw her hand over her mouth, "Oh my goodness Adrien, you can't tell anyone that I'm friends with him." She said whilst dying on the inside.

"Oh really?" Adrien asked, "What do you think of him?"

Marinette looked at him suspiciously before walking over to her computer chair and sitting down.

"Well, he's really kind, but he's a superhero so that's a given." She said looking behind Adrien as Tiki darted past.

"I heard he makes a lot of jokes, do you think he's funny?" Adrien asked smirking in a way she couldn't understand.

"Ha." Marinette said both confusing and surprising the golden child.

"Ha? Ha what?" Adrien asked genuinely interested in her opinion, "Don't you think he's good at making jokes?"

"Nope." Marinette said spinning around in her chair, "But he does, and I guess that's what makes me love him so much.

She put her foot flat on the floor when she heard Adrien choke. She turned around to him turning redder and redder whilst coughing. The bluenette rushed over to the blonde.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Adrien politely shook her off as he caught his breath.

"Uh yea, I uh, just noticed the, uh, TIME." He replied fumbling for an excuse.

"The time?" Marinette repeated, turning her head to look at the clock, "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Uh yea. Really important. Gotta go. Had a lot of fun. See ya next time." Adrien said rushing out the trap door.

"Adrien you" Marinette called as the door closed, "forgot your bag."

Marinette sighed as she picked up Adrien's bag and notebooks and put them on her desk. Tikki flew out from the bed to float beside her chosen one.

"Marinette, that was very close. You know no one can know your identity." Tikki chastised.

"I know Tikki, but hey, at least he bought my excuse?" The bluenette tried.

"Oh, yea. He bought the excuse of you being friends with not one, but both of Paris' heroes. Because that wont backfire at all, especially if he tells anyone." The kwami replied with a blank expression.

"Oh my goodness, Tikki you're right." Marinette said before going into one of her breakdowns of unrealistic situations.

Tikki was listening and ready to jump in and calm her down when a small black cat darted out of the bag on the desk. The little black kwami smiled at his other half as Tikki sighed and put her paw between her eyes.

 _I'm gonna need more cookies and a vacation._

 **A/N: So I got a new computer. So I'm back with a question. I want to write a series of one shots, so if you have prompts/requests just leave them in the comments(along with whether or not you want you name listed at the beginning of the chapter). Don't worry, I will still be continuing this story alongside the one shot series and will be updating this one at least once a week. Anyway, Au revoir.**


End file.
